ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugioh Apokos - Chapter 002
Final Duel, Tournament World Duelists Part 1 - Ladies and gentlemen, duelists from around the world. Said the narrator of the end of the world tournament duels, Clouben. - We speak here directly from the gym the ISTD (Institute of Study and Training of Duelists). Founded by Teyllor. - Today, we will follow the duel between two great duelists, who managed to reach the finals, after so much effort. - From my left side, you're looking at the duelist who managed to beat the undefeated Kaike Muto after a great duel, and qualify for the fine, welcome to ... Taven Croshford. - Now you have the honor to see again, one of the best duelists today, which won him the title of best duelist in the world last year, and is now here again to fight back at first, then run over their opponents. - Ladies and gentlemen, behold the amazing John Wheeler! The crowd buzzes with input from John, and he gives kisses and waving to the crowd, which chanted his name all the time. With a confident look, to kill Taven calm before the whole gym. Once there, Keny looks at him and asks: - Dr. Jeanlovis, why did you bring me here? - Keny, I brought you here to say what his mother asked me how I found it. - And she called to tell me? Keny said. - We're coming directly from the Duel Tournament, now we go to the beginning of the duel, and you do this at home, came with us all in high definition. Clouben commentator said. Now both players turn on their duel disks, and put the duel gazer, and then scream as tradition Duel! - The first round is mine. Taven said. - (I recognize that John is a great duelist, but I fought hard to get where I am, grandfather and not lose here, just can not). - I I pull, call you, Aztec Warrior - Wolf (ATK 1700), and its effect now active, you know John, when the Wolf is invoked on a regular or special, I can add a ritual magic card from my deck to my hand. But do not worry about it now, I'll leave this card in face and end my turn. * Taven Hand (5) * Taven Field (Aztec Warrior - Wolf/1 FD Card) - I I pull (I know the deck's Taven nor their mode of play, one card face down a threat and must be eliminated). Ai will Taven, I play with , it will eliminate any play that you have thought with his hidden card. In an airplane, Teyllor embarked on their journey to Europe on business, and looking out the window he thought: - (The end of the world tournament dueling is in his last start, and soon my institution is working, everything is going as planned, excellent). - Keny, his brother Kayke Leurys, was located by a search team that hired this time I have been looking for it. Keny was thoughtful and silent. - My information indicates that it is in Europe, I do not know exactly where, but the group is looking for ... Keny? Keny was remembering his past memories when Kayke says that when he grew up he wanted to be a famous duelist. It was one of the last things he said, before being taken by their father in the separation with Isa. In a suite, a phone rang: - Hello. - Mr. Kayke? - Yes. - You are invited to attend the inauguration of a new institution in Brazil. Featured Cards }} Category:Yugioh Apokos Category:Chapters